At present, electronic cigarettes are more and more popular with smokers. Smokers use electronic cigarettes to decrease the harm to their bodies. For further decreasing the harm to smokers, some use of electronic cigarettes need to record the number of smoking times every day and a time length of each smoking process. Some doctors may also need to record the number of using electronic cigarettes, the time length of each smoking process, time intervals between every two adjacent smoking processes, and a distribution of time for smoking of smokers, and then make a health care plan for smokers according to those data. If such smoking data of a smoker is obtained, it will be benefit for the smoker to know his/her smoking state, and a doctor can also be provided with useful data. However, the existing electronic cigarettes have not the functions of data storage and data transmission, so these data can only be obtained by the way of manual calculation. Using manual ways may cause wrong records, data omissions or data deviations.